Callen's Love
by WritingOpensTheWorld
Summary: When a girl witnesses a murder on Venice Beach and lives to tell the tale, Callen becomes fascinated. However this girl has more than meets the eye to her and her past may come back to haunt her. Callen/OC
1. Meeting over a Murder

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NCIS: LOS ANGELES CHARACTERS OR PLOTS. IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE PUTTING THE STORY ON HERE BECAUSE IT WOULD BE ON TV!

She jogged at a brisk pace along Venice beach as she did every morning. The beach was mostly deserted except for a few runners going the other way. As she went pass the recreation center she heard a gunshot. No one else was close enough to hear it and she panicked, hiding behind a wall. She could just make out what they were saying. A man stood in the middle of a circle of other men all holding guns.

"You failed us. You needed to get this bill passed in time," he grabbed the man by the top of the shirt and shoved him down to the ground. The man started to sob.

"Please, Eli I just need more time," the man who must be called Eli laughed.

"Your time expired," and with that he brought the gun to the man's forehead and shot him. Uncontrollably she gasped. At that point everyone turned to see her standing there and a man brought his gun to point at her. They fired two shots but she ran away fast. Someone started to follow her but the man in charge, Eli, stopped them a smile spread wide across his face. She hid behind a rubbish bin on the other side of the recreation center still able to hear them talking. "Don't chase her now. I've been waiting ten years for this. It will be no fun without a decent chase. Besides, I'm sure NCIS will be very interested in her story and that will make everything more fun for us. Let's get out of here fast," they ran away and she started to cry. Sirens were going off all around and she could see a car in the distance. She crouched lower to the ground as police and agents rushed the scene. No one could see her and she couldn't find the strength to move. Three men and a woman walked over to the bodies.

"Signs of struggle, two guards were shot immediately and the senator was shot after. No witnesses have been reported," said the woman. One of the men agents, a tall white man with a number one cut, walked further out and bent down to the path.

"Bullets were shot at someone else but they must have missed because there is no blood on the path or sand. So someone was here," he looked around at the edge of the sands. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a gun. He started to walk behind the building to the rubbish bin and pointed his gun at the very end. With a sigh he retracted his gun.

"Please….please… don't hurt me," said the girl in between tears. He pulled her up and walked her over to a bench. The other three agents walked over to stand by him. They stepped backwards out of her earshot.

"Who is she?" asked the girl.

"I don't know but I do want to know," said the man with long blonde hair.

"Deeks, only you would hit on a girl who just witnessed a murder and is crying on a bench," said the woman.

"She may be crying now but later she will still be her without the crying," he smiled.

"Listen Kensi and Deeks head back to base; Sam and I will take her to the Boat Shed. See you soon," Kensi nodded and dragged Deeks away. Callen walked over to the bench and sat by her."I'm special agent Callen of NCIS. Did you witness what happened earlier here?" she nodded and wiped her eyes clear. They were a bright blue. "Are you hurt at all?" she nodded again and lifted up the sleeve of her jumper.

"As I was running away, one of the men started to shoot me and the bullet grazed me. I put my jumper on to cover it," the area was red and blood still slightly dripped off. She lowered the sleeve once more. "It doesn't hurt too much though," he nodded.

"We can get that looked at for you. We need to take you into protective care in case the men try to come after you," she nodded. "That is Sam, we will take you to our safe house," she stood up and they led her towards the care. She slid in the back and Callen passed Sam the keys.

"G, aren't you driving?" he shook his head.

"I'm going to sit in the back with her," Sam laughed.

"G, you don't like this girl do you?" Callen looked at him.

"Still trying to be a psychologist?" said Callen and Sam laughed again.

"You don't need training to see what is right in front of you," as Callen got into the back of the car Sam walked around to the front and sat down. The drive back was quick and they arrived at the boat shed at the same time as Kensi and Deeks.

"Eric is going through all the senator's phone records and bank statements but it might take a while. She is the only lead we have the moment," Sam nodded.

"I think she has made quite an impression on Callen. He let me drive," Kensi looked shocked but Deeks laughed. The other two looked at him.

"So what if Callen let Sam drive?" the other two walked away. "Is that bad?" and he could have sworn he heard a faint yes from one of them. Deeks turned to see Callen helping her out of the car. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Alena, this is Marty Deeks but everyone just calls him Deeks," Deeks smiled at her. She shook his hand. "We need to ask you a couple of questions, this way please," Callen led her inside. Sam was inside an interview room which she sat down in a chair on one side on the desk. Callen sat down and Sam followed suit. "Could you just go over what happened this morning?" she nodded.

"I was jogging along the beach like I do every morning except there was a lot less runners than normal. As I ran past the recreation center I heard gunshots and hid behind the wall. I could hear and see everything. Most of the men wore masks but at one point the leader of the group removed his mask. After that they started talking. The leader said that he had failed them; he hadn't gotten a law passed. He said he needed more time than the leader said he had none. Then he, he shot him," Callen nodded.

"So they were threatening him," she nodded. "Something doesn't make sense, a group of people like that would not just have picked a random place; they would have scouted it out. So why did they pick such a public place?"

"I think I may know. I saw the man's face and I think I know why no one chased me," Callen leaned forward in his chair.

"Continue," he said.

"He killed my parents."


	2. Effects from the Past

She started to choke up as Callen leaned backwards and looked at Sam. Her eyes glazed over and she started to sob quietly. "Ten years ago, to the day a man who my father worked with was at our house. He had come into the house through the front door and my dad had greeted him. I was thirteen and on the couch by my mum. My dad started to yell at him and the man said goodbye. He shot both my parents and they fell to the ground. He walked over to me and I tripped over my feet, falling backwards. He pulled me up. He said… he said that he would see me. In ten years he would get me back. Then he left. His name back then was Matthew but according to the people he was with he is now known as Eli. He also had a son, Sean, who used to spend hours at our house. My parents asked him to tutor me but he always tried to take it further. As he was a couple of years older I never responded and instead was scared by it. He acted like I belonged to him but I tried to get my parents to make him leave. They refused saying it was for the best. I think he purposely let me see what happened today, to let me know he was back. It worked," she stood up and turned towards the wall and wiped her eyes clear. Sam walked over to her.

"We will make sure you're protected. No harm will come to you and we will catch him," he said and she nodded and Sam along with Callen walked out of the room as she crouched into the corner and fell onto the floor. Deeks and Kensi stood up.

"That was interesting, unexpected to say the least," said Kensi.

"We need to get her into protective care as soon as possible," said Callen.

"There may be a problem with that Mr. Callen," said Hetty as she walked in.

"Hetty, I wasn't aware you were listening in," she nodded.

"All of the safe houses within an immediate area are currently occupied and no new properties are available," Kensi looked at her.

"She could always stay with one of us," Hetty nodded.

"Ms. Kensi that idea is certainly credible, I will leave you to arrange it," she walked out.

"I would like to volunteer my service to her," Deeks said and received a punch in the upper area of his arm from Kensi.

"She can stay with me," Sam, Kensi and Deeks all turned to Callen. He was staring back at the screen which showed her in the room. She had picked herself up off the floor and now was leaning against the table. Her chest still heaved and he looked at her face. "The house that was brought for me has a spare room. If I slept on the couch she could use my bedroom. It would provide constant protection and if we need her, she would be right there," the others looked at him still looking at the screen.

"We will ask her, Kensi and Deeks you can go check her house and pack some clothes for her if she agrees," said Sam and they nodded. Callen walked into the room as the others watched from outside.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"We wish to put you into protective care effective immediately. However there is a small issue regarding where," she stepped closer towards him and looked straight up at his face. He continued, "No safe houses are available but there is a second option. You can stay at my house, that way I can ensure your safety. It will also make it easier to keep in contact with you. We promise to keep you safe," she looked down at the floor.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," he shook his head furiously.

"It wouldn't be, it is our job to protect people and you do classify as a person," she laughed. Back in the viewing room Kensi and Sam looked at each other.

"Do you remember the last time he made a joke like that to anyone outside of the office?" said Kensi. Sam simply shook his head.

"We will have agents collect clothing from your apartment and Sam and I will escort you to my house," she nodded. "Don't worry; we will keep you safe," she nodded once more and Callen opened the door. The other three agents stood in a circle outside. She shook each of their hands before Kensi spoke up.

"Deeks and I will go to your apartment, check it out," she nodded.

"Thank you," they walked out.

"Come the car is this way," he walked in front with Sam by his side; she was a couple of steps back. During the car ride back Callen drove but still asked her questions, mainly about the case but Sam noticed a few off topic. "Do you have anyone you need to contact?" he asked she shook her head.

"I have no family and to be honest not anyone who would miss me severely enough to notice a disappearance," Sam looked at her. She was staring out the window looking out towards the houses. They drove closer to Callen's house and the car pulled into the driveway. He opened the door for her and she stepped out. Upon entering the house she could not believe how empty it was. Very few pieces of furniture were in the room and only essential pieces seemed to have been used. A pile of books, papers and folders were scattered around the couch that sat by a small coffee table with a television in front of it. She walked further into the room. "Is it just you here?" he nodded. Sam walked in.

"G, you seriously need to get organized," his phone started beeping. "It's Eric, he says he might have something on the senator," Callen nodded.

"You go, I'll help her get organized," Sam nodded back to him. He walked out but stopped at the door.

"G, I can take the car right?" Callen laughed.

"Sure just make sure you bring it back after, with no scratches," Sam laughed.

"No guarantees," he closed the door. She sighed.

"Well I guess it is just us," Callen said as the room went silent.


	3. Package of a Photo

"So what do you think the deal is with Callen and this chick?" asked Deeks. Kensi just shrugged. "Do they have a history?" she laughed.

"No way. He couldn't have hidden something like that for so long," Deeks looked at her as they pulled up against the curb. Her apartment was on the second story just to the left. They could see her porch and the door was slightly ajar. They stepped into the man foyer and went over to the elevator but the manager at the front desk stopped them.

"Excuse me? I haven't seen you two around before. May I help you?" she walked over to them, they met her halfway. Deeks pulled out his badge.

"NCIS, we need to check a resident's apartment, we have a key," she nodded.

"They did say more people would come after them. They said to give this to you and tell you her apartment is fine that they didn't touch it," she handed them a small package which Deeks took. They sat it on the floor and Kensi began to untie the string slowly. The brown paper came off easily and a plain box was left inside alone. No noise could be heard from inside so she lifted the lid just as slowly if not slower. Inside was a couple of letters which she lifted out but at the base was a picture in a frame. It showed a girl of age twelve, a boy slightly older than her along with two male adults and one female. They looked at each other as Kensi pulled out her phone.

"Callen we need to talk immediately, how quickly can you get over here?" back at the house he looked at her.

"I'm kind of busy, looking after her," she gave him an inquiring look.

"Bring her, she might want to see this," Callen nodded.

"They want you to go over to your apartment, apparently something came up. Do you mind?" she shook her head.

"Not at all. Are we going over now?" he nodded.

"I'll get Sam to bring the car back, I left mine at the office," he dialed up the phone and went into another room to talk. She looked around once more. Whilst here she thought she might try to clean up for him. It was the least she could do for him after how nice he was. She suddenly realized how nice he was being to her, putting her wellbeing first. Cheesy as it may be it made her feel warm inside. He came back. "Sam is pulling up now," he led her outside and helped her into the car. He and Sam sat in the front.

"G, what did you need me for?" Callen quickly explained and they drove faster. They reached her apartment and they helped her out of the car. When she walked in Deeks and Kensi came over. They handed her the photo first. She looked confused.

"What?" asked Kensi.

"This is a photo of us, of him. It was taken a week before he killed my parents but we never received a copy of the photo. He must have kept it," she pointed to the boy beside her. "That is his son, that is him," she choked slightly. Kensi handed her something else.

"This letter was addressed to you, the other to us," all the agents walked away to leave her in private whilst she read the letter. They went and opened theirs whilst she read hers. It was from him.

_Dear Alena,_

_It has been awhile, ten years in fact. Don't worry I will make good on my promise to you. If you wish to make life easier simply turn yourself over to me, no one will get hurt. My son still wishes to see you again. I am sure by now that NCIS will have heard about me and I understand they will not let you leave, that is why inside the frame you will find a phone. If you ring the number already programmed in I will talk to you about everything. If you choose to share this with them or not it is up to you. Inside their letter is details, about how far exactly I will go and what I am willing to do. No law prevents me. I hope you see the reason; after all you were always a logical thinker._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Matthew_

She choked up as they finished reading theirs. She put the letter in her pocket as they walked over. It was clear how upset she was so they did not press her for information. Callen helped her stand up and escorted her to the car.

"I'll ride back with Deeks and Kensi," said Sam. Callen just nodded. He picked up the picture.

"Wait," said Alena. She walked over and took the picture as she handed Callen the letter addressed to her. She pulled the frame back and opened it up. "Here," she said as she handed Sam the phone. They both looked at her; she just stared at the floor. Callen handed Sam both things.

"Get Eric to work his magic," Sam nodded and walked off. The ride back to his house was quiet. She just sat there looking at the picture in her hand. A single tear dropped onto it.


	4. Hunt Begins

"No way. I am staying on that couch," she yelled.

"No. You are a guest and I will not let you sleep on that couch again!" yelled Callen right back. Her back ached but she was not going to admit that now. Both of them turned to Sam. He looked between the two and Callen raised one eyebrow.

"Well, whilst you are within your own right to refuse the bed Callen also is within his rights to offer it to you. As you are the guest and technically in protective care you should take it. Trust me, your back will thank you," she gave a frustrated sigh.

"So it's settled, you are sleeping in the bedroom tonight and I am on the couch," she sighed once more.

"Fine," she said as Callen's phone started to ring.

"Sir, yes she is," he stopped talking. "Of course sir but are you sure?" he turned to look at Sam. "We'll bring her in right away," he finished the call in the other room. Alena turned to Sam.

"Do you know who that is?" she asked as he looked at the car out front.

"I would guess the director. He is probably the only person aside from a few others who Callen would use formal language with," she laughed as Callen walked back in.

"The director wants to see you. Apparently this case has hit a high note with the people in charge, Vance needs you back to the office now," she nodded.

"Is it alright for me to?" he nodded.

"If the director says it is then trust me it is," she walked behind Sam as they went into the car again. The route taken was slightly longer but she didn't look out the window. They drove into a driveway that was surrounded by walls and Sam opened the door for her. She stepped inside and suddenly all eyes in the room were on her. Kensi and Deeks walked straight over.

"What is she?" started Deeks but Kensi just put her elbow straight into his stomach.

"The director wants all of us up in Ops now," said Hetty as she began to walk up the stairs. Sam, Kensi and Deeks all raced up and Callen walked behind her. Eric stood as she came in, so did Nell. They walked behind the table and an image popped up on the screen. It was a digital version of the photo she had got yesterday, with a close up of the man's face. Next to it was a wanted poster with his name plastered all over it.

"Michael, Eli, whatever you call him is one of the most wanted men by almost every law enforcement agency on this earth. He is known as an elusive, unpredictable and dangerous person. Run into him in a dark alley and it may well be your last moment," Director Vance walked into the room. All of them turned to face him. "He is normally a ghost, leaves nothing behind. Wanted in connection to murders, terrorist activities, weapons deals, drugs, almost anything you can connect with the criminal underworld. Wanted for also killing multiple marines, soldiers and SEALs," at this Sam's face gained a scowl. "He is also suspected of taking charge of multi-million dollar companies by gaining the owners trust, then killing them. This man's head literally is worth more money than anything we own, even added together. You are the first person that we have ever met who knows him and is still alive. This man clearly is a danger and you need to help us catch him," she nodded.

"Anything, but I don't know as much as you think I do. All I know is my family moved here when I was young and I can't remember where from. The moment we moved into a house he visited at least once a week, his son every second. I never liked either of them and relished the times I could escape by going to school. His son began to express an interest soon after I turned twelve," she tightened her lips. "I'm sorry that's all I know apart from what I told you yesterday. That and that I don't know if this is my real name. Unlikely for my last name but one of my only childhood memories is of my mother saying my name when I interrupted her reading me stories. She. . . . She would sit me on my bed and I would like down whilst she stroked my hair. Every night no matter what," she turned her back to the others and wiped her eyes using her arm. Kensi put her arm over her shoulder.

"I'll take her downstairs," Kensi walked her downstairs and they sat down on a couch together. She stood and walked to get her a box of tissues which she accepted.

"Thanks," she grabbed a single tissue and wiped her eyes.

"Listen, I understand this must be hard for you. If anyone gets it then you can bet Callen does. He recently had a truth about his family revealed. I also understand talking to someone helps, and I have been told I'm a good listener," Alena laughed.

"By who? I'm guessing not Deeks," they both laughed.

"Callen can take care of you, trust me on that," she nodded.

"I know," she gave a half smile.

"Don't worry about giving us information. Anything will help us catch him which we will," she stood up.

"Thanks," said Alena as she also stood. Kensi walked up the stairs as Callen came down.

"I'm taking you back to the house. Vance needs to contact DC and Eric is trying to find any photos of the guy from all the traffic cameras. Kensi did you get some stuff?" she nodded.

"In the bag over there. The clothes are from the office wardrobe, I think the sizing is right," Alena turned to look at Callen as he walked to pick up the bag. He handed it to her and she unzipped the top. Inside was a pile of clothes, basic tops and jeans, along with other items, such as socks and underwear. "I hope everything in there will do," she nodded.

"Thanks, this is great. I'm kind of sick of wearing this now," he smiled.

"Come on, if we wait any longer Deeks might find a reason to come down and then we would never get out of here," they heard a chuckle from behind and both turned around. Sam walked away as they both looked at each other. She smiled and he smiled back. This time she sat in the front of the car with Callen. He looked at her at every moment, whilst at red lights. She spotted something in the corner of the car.

"Traffic school? You got sent to traffic school?" he snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Yes and may I add worst two days of my life. Believe it or not songs and puppets do not benefit it when helping to learn the road rules," she started to laugh. They drove into the driveway and he grabbed the bag with her stuff. She took the bag and immediately changed into jeans and a singlet.

"So much better," she sat down on the couch and he walked over.

"Listen would you mind going over everything again for me?" she shook her head. "Start at the beginning."


	5. Romance Revealed

"After my parents were killed I got moved from foster home to foster home, eleven in total over a period of five years. When I turned eighteen I could access a trust fund my parents had set up for me so I bought my apartment. Since then I've only really ever been able to rely on me. Even growing up in school no one really talked to me and the closet I ever got to a real relationship with a guy was when I socialized with his son, Sean. Never worried me much," he nodded as he stood.

"I can sympathize. Moving from foster home to foster home takes its toll. For me it was 37. Since I don't know much about my family or at least didn't then I couldn't miss them much. For you I can only imagine what it must have been like," she pursed her lips and her eyes blinked a couple of times.

"Thanks, it is nice to talk to someone about it. Especially to someone who understands," she smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were a beautiful pale blue which she found herself staring into for a long time. He stared back into her eyes. They were a soft but bright blue and quite wide, thick and long eyelashes covered the top of them. Her lips were slightly parted giving her a small pout. He bent down towards her. The only light in the room came from the lights he had turned on once the natural sunlight had left the room. She raised her head slightly more until there was a minute amount between them. He moved another inch and their lips touched. She was slightly surprised but her lips responded. His lips were warm against hers and his arm went around her waist as he lifted her up off the couch. Her arms clasped together behind his head, over his shoulders. He pulled her hair loose from the hair tie that bound it back. It cascaded down her back and she shook her head slightly. He pulled his head back and looked at her face. With a sigh he raised the side of his hand against the side of her cheek. With a smile she tipped her head sideways. He put his hand on the back of her neck as she closed her eyes. She opened them once more and they just stood there looking at each other. He smiled and she folded into his arms. "Thank you," she said.

"We will catch him," he said as he stroked her hair. She nodded against the soft fabric of his shirt. He pulled her out from her chest. "Get some rest, you never know what the day may bring tomorrow," he kissed her on the forehead.

"Does this mean I can keep the couch?" he laughed as she said that.

"No, if anything it decreases your chances," she laughed as well.

"Worth a shot," she smiled and walked away. He stared after her as she climbed into the bed. He picked the blanket up that had fallen onto the floor and pulled it over him. He chuckled to himself as he looked over at her once more. She rolled to one side, facing away from the door. Just as he began to turn out all the lights she yelled out to him. "You sure you don't want the bed?" he yelled out back to her.

"Goodnight," he said as the last light went out and he lay down on the couch. He rolled over once and then settled.


	6. Morning Invasion

She awoke the moment sunshine burst through the cracks of the curtains. Getting up she walked outside to see Callen sitting up on the couch with a piece of paper in his hands.

"What are you reading?" she asked. He tossed it down on the coffee table.

"All the information on, Eli or Matthew, or whatever other names you pick out of the tens there are. That piece of paper is all the information on him. As close to a ghost as I've ever seen," she nodded and sat beside him. He turned to look at her and they both smiled to each other. "None of his suspected crimes are listed; there isn't enough paper in the world for it," she pursed her lips.

"Not a surprise. Listen, um, about last night," he grabbed her left hand and clasped it in his. She smiled whilst leaning into him.

"What?" he looked down at her.

"Nothing," she said back, sitting up. He looked up at her as she rose. He was about to talk when a knock sounded at the door. They both stood at the same time.

"Sam shouldn't be here yet," he walked over to the door and looked through the mail slot. "I have never got any mail, and it goes through NCIS if by chance I do. So why is there a mailman on my doorstep? Quick get into the bedroom, close the door. Can you find a bit of the glass and use your phone to record whatever happens? If anything? Just stay hidden," she nodded and ran to close the door. When Callen could see the camera but not her he opened the door.

"Delivery of a package and letter," said the mailman just before Callen went to open the door. Before he could open it the man ran backwards and turned. He then ran straight at the door and using his right foot kicked it down. Callen tried to reach for his gun but was too late. The man came fighting full force and went hand to hand with Callen. He fought like he was well trained and Callen struggled. Behind the door she gasped and fought the urge to turn the handle and go out. With a large throw, the man tossed Callen down the hall and produced a gun which he pointed straight at his forehead. "Now, where is the girl?" he cocked the gun.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he walked a single step closer with Callen still lying on the floor.

"If you can hear me come out now or I kill him," she gasped and at that point opened the door. The man looked at her.

"So that is why they want you," said the man as she walked over to Callen.

"Just don't hurt him please," she raised her arms and in doing so revealed the gun she had hidden behind her in the back of her pants. Callen grabbed it with the man completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Duck," he whispered to her. The moment she crouched to the ground Callen shot the man three times in the chest. She started to shake as Callen helped her up. He pulled her to him using one arm and dialed his phone using the other. "Sam, you and Kensi need to get around here as fast as possible. I'm fine, so is she but the man who tried to shoot me and kidnap her isn't. Can you just hurry up and get over here? Oh, and tell Eric I'm sending him a video file from her phone," he hung up and went to grab her phone. He held her once more as he sent the video to Eric. By the time he was finished she was still shaking in his arms.

"Why, why did he say that? He said 'so that is why they want you'? Did he know something about me?" she said in between sobs.

"I don't know. It's alright you're safe," she nodded against his chest, still crying. They stayed like that until Sam arrived. He came up and saw the door smashed down and raced inside.

"G, what happened?" Callen sat Alena up and stood, handing Sam her phone. As he watched the video he understood.

"We need to get her somewhere safe as soon as possible," Sam nodded. Kensi and Deeks arrived and everything was explained to them. Callen drove the car with her in the back, keeping her head low. They stopped at a red light and she looked out the window. A park where no one ever went was on her left. Standing right by the side of the road was him.

"Um Agent Callen, that's, that's him," he quickly looked out the window. Standing there was a man, about age forty-five with brown, messy hair and the thin outline of a beard. Behind him was a man dressed fully in black. They both looked at Callen and the man with the brown hair bent his fingers back and forth, telling Callen to come. Kensi, Deeks and Sam pulled up behind them and Callen quickly called them.

"Guys, see that guy standing over there? That's him," he parked by the curb and she got out of the car. "Wait!" he yelled and rushed out to follow her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "Just wait for us, O.K?" she nodded and they waited while the others caught up.

"G, are we going to go see him?" he nodded.

"I need a name to call this guy, it's getting annoying," said Callen.

"Well Matthew was always my favorite, that's why I used it when I was with you Alena," all five of them turned around. The four agents pulled their guns out and pointed them at them. He slowly stepped backwards until there was a decent amount of space between the two parties. She stepped into the middle ground between them.

"What, what are you, who are you, why are you . . . . " She dragged off unsure what to say next.

"Hello, Alena. It's been too long," he smiled.

"Matthew," she said.


	7. Park Politics

"It's nice to see you again. The past ten years have treated you well. You know Sean still wants you, something which as a good father I am happy to oblige to try to give him. Besides you have other beneficial elements. So are you coming or not?" Callen stepped forward and stood by her side.

"No she is not," said Callen and Alena turned to face him.

"I believe that is her choice. Besides you are in no position to be talking, neither are your teammates," a red dot appeared in the middle of Callen's forehead. She turned around to look at the other three. All of them had red dots as well. However she had none on her.

"Don't think about it. Please don't," he laughed.

"Now who has the upper hand?" she looked at Callen.

"Hand me your gun," he turned to face her. "Hand me your gun," she said once more. He looked at the others before passing it over.

"Are you going to shoot me?" she shook her head. She turned the gun so it was pointed at herself, right at her stomach.

"No, but if you don't leave right now and let us all go I will shoot myself. Your choice," he clapped.

"Well done," he said. "Don't worry; I'm not going to get you now, no fun. However later though it may be a different story. Enjoy your time it won't last long," he walked away and once he was out of sight the red dots disappeared from all their foreheads. Callen rushed her back to the car. The drive back was silent and Callen didn't look at her at all. Back at the office Hetty and Director Vance took the team into another area and they talked. She sat down on the couch and just thought through different situations. It was awhile before they came out.

"You and Mr. Callen will stay here. It is the safest place. I hope you don't object to sleeping on a couch," said Hetty. At this point she turned to look at Callen but he didn't make eye contact with her.

"Thank you," said Alena. Everyone walked away but when Callen went to move she grabbed his arm. He turned around.

"Listen we can talk later, I have to go," he walked away leaving her alone. She started to cry to herself as Kensi walked by.

"Alena, are you alright?" she nodded whilst wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just stressful and with everything that is happening, it's hard to handle," Kensi nodded. She looked around to make sure no one was near and then looked at Alena, sitting down beside her.

"Um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but is there anything between you and Callen," Alena looked up at her. With a quick look around the room she answered.

"I don't know. Last night but then this morning," she started to make no sense. Kensi could see how confused she was over this. She stood and Alena stood after her.

"Thank you, Agent Blye," Kensi shook her head.

"Call me Kensi, please," Alena nodded.

"Thank you Kensi," she smiled.

"Just so you know, Callen has been different the past two days," Alena looked up at her and nodded. Kensi smiled and walked away. She sat down on the couch as Eric walked down. He came over to her.

"Hi," he said. She raised her hand in response. "They want me to run some pictures by you, see if you recognize anyone," she nodded. The first picture came up. She simply shook her head. The rest followed the same pattern until they reached the last one.

"Wait," she said and he pulled the image back up. "I know him. When my parent s were alive he, he came around to our house a couple of times a year," she walked closer to the screen. "I think that he worked on something with Matthew," Eric nodded.

"Eric, Hetty wants you!" yelled Nell from the top of the stairs.

"Got to go, thanks," said Eric as he ran up the stairs. She sat back down on the couch, and just sat there.

"You know, a woman should never waste a minute she could spend doing extra activities," she turned to find Hetty standing there.

"Ms. Lange, that is your name right?" she laughed.

"Please just Hetty. I thought you might be slightly bored so here," Hetty passed her a book. "The classics, Jane Eyre. No matter how many times you read it, somehow it always can be read once more," she looked down at the book.

"Thank you," said Alena as Hetty walked away. She spent the afternoon reading and no one came near, though Kensi did check in multiple times. Callen never came close.


	8. Night Fight

Everyone else had left the office and it was only then that Callen showed his face. He walked straight past her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"There's a spare couch down the corridor," she raised one eyebrow.

"But there is two here," she looked behind her. "Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I did. If it's about the park," he turned to look at her. "I was just trying to protect you. I couldn't see you or Kensi, Deeks or Sam get hurt even killed because of me!" her voice became slightly raised.

"It's not your job to protect people. It is mine!" he yelled turning to face her. "You shouldn't have had to do that, even think about it," she started to tear up.

"I didn't do it because I had to; I did it because I wanted to. I could have just walked away, but I care too much about you to do that. If I read last night wrong can you please just tell me?" at this point she started to get frustrated.

"Alena, last night is the reason why I am annoyed. To see you point that gun at your own stomach, it, it isn't something which I could see you do and I live through!" he yelled at the end.

"Callen, I. . . ." she didn't realize she had just said his name until after. Callen walked fast to her and pressed his lips against hers hard. She started to kiss him back before stepping backwards. He lifted his head slowly to look at her. "Callen, please can you just tell me the truth? Because I do not know how to respond to this," he looked down at his hands.

"Neither do I," he looked back up at her. "The truth, the truth is. The truth is I haven't felt this way in a long time and I don't know how to react. After last night seeing you literally save me and then point a gun at yourself, yeah it messes a guy up. All I know is I care about you and last night made me care more," she smiled and stepped closer to him. "And you used my name, without putting Agent or anything before it," he stepped closer to her.

"This is confusing on so many levels," she said.

"I know, you seem to be the one saving me not the other way around," they both looked at each other.

"Well how about in this relationship I'm the NCIS agent?" they both laughed.

"Agreed," said Callen before kissing her again. His hands went around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She stopped kissing him and smiled before he pulled her back in. The kisses became longer and more intense. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung from him as he kept kissing her. He ran one arm up and down her back before running it through her hair. She released her hands from around his neck and they fell down to her side. He grabbed one hand and spun her in a circle, followed by a dip.

"So now you're a dancer?" she laughed as he picked her up and spun her once more. "I have no rhythm so this can only end badly," he laughed and kissed her again. It was only quick but she still felt the same.

"Alena, get some sleep," he said. She folded her arms.

"Fine, but you are sleeping on that couch right there," she pointed to the couch beside the one she had set up on. "At least I get to stay on the couch and you can't argue about it," he laughed and kissed her once more.

"Well I suppose I should do as an Agent tells me to, especially my own private one," he walked over a grabbed a blanket. He tossed it to her before grabbing another one. She lay down on the couch and moved the book to sit on the coffee table. Callen looked at it. "Hetty?" said Callen and she simply nodded. He tucked the blanket around her and then lay down himself.

"Night," she said.

"Goodnight," said Callen.


	9. Complications All Around

She awoke early. Callen was sitting at his desk staring at her.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning," she replied. She sat up from the couch and stretched. The whole time his eyes did not leave her.

"How was the couch?" he asked a smile spreading across his face.

"Delightful," she said in a sarcastic tone. He laughed at her and stood up from the desk as she stepped forward rubbing her back.

"See, I bet you wish you were back in that bed now," she shook her head.

"I will never admit defeat!" they laughed together. "What time does everyone get here?" she asked whilst looking around.

"Normally about 7:30 at the earliest," she smiled. He held out his watch for her to look at.

"So we have half an hour to wait," she said sighing.

"Or use depending on what way you look at it," she laughed.

"Glass half-full type of guy?" he shook his head.

"No as I once said, I am the half-empty, Sam is the half-full," she nodded.

"I see," he smiled and walked over to briefly kiss her. She kissed him once more this time for a little longer. They stopped when Callen's phone rang.

"Eric? Of course I'm at the office, remember I stayed there over night? Wait, why is everyone coming around? Alright I'll get organized," he hung up the phone. "Apparently one of my aliases got an email, one which we have been waiting for. He wants to meet with me tonight to talk but that is all I know at the moment," she nodded.

"So you might be gone for a while undercover?" he nodded.

"I don't know," she sat down.

"Mr. Callen, I need you upstairs now please," said Hetty as she walked through the door. The others arrived and followed Callen upstairs after saying hi.

"Eric, why did we need to get here?" said Kensi.

"Did he wake you up too early? Interrupt your beauty sleep?" said Deeks. In response Kensi just slapped him extremely hard causing him to stumble backwards. Callen looked up at the screen.

"So Eric, an email?" Eric pulled it up.

"One of your old emails from an old alias, um Vince?" said Nell as everyone turned to face Callen.

"What, the name sounded cool at that point? He was a major player who suddenly burst onto the arms deals scene two years back. Managed to lock up a couple of dealers and keep the alias intact whilst there I gave a couple of guys an e-mail to contact me. I then said I had to 'disappear' for a while, cops were onto me, and Vince hasn't been seen since. Who sent the email?" Eric zoomed in on the actual email. "To Vince, how's it been? I hope you're all good now and that problem cleared up. I need your help with a little job, something I need. I saw you three days ago, outside an apartment building so I guess you're back in business. By the way, the chick I saw you with merits you a congratulations. I know you remember the rules of deals s bring her and say two bodyguards. The house three down from the apartment across the road tomorrow 10am. See you then, Roger." Callen finished reading the email out loud. He looked behind to Deeks, Sam and Kensi.

"He must have been near the apartment, is his hideout always been there?" said Kensi but Callen shook his head.

"Roger is a codename used for one of Afghanistan's top weapon smugglers. Real name is unknown but that is what he was called whenever someone mentioned him. The rules of the game are that if a woman who is not specifically involved is present, there is allowed to be no guns drawn or any other weapons," he looked up at the email. "Kensi can't take her place, they've seen her. Deeks and Sam can go as security but the only way for it to work," said Callen before looking up at the screen.

"Is for her to go," finished Sam for him. They all looked between each other.


	10. Permission

"No way," said Callen.

"Mr. Callen we must think about this first. We could stop many people form dying if he gets real weapons by catching him. This is a real chance to put a big player out of action. Mr. Beale get Director Vance up here," he walked through the door as Hetty finished speaking.

"Already here. I know this man; he has been responsible for many deaths of our overseas soldiers and agents. He has been a top priority for years and Sec Nav will have my head if I pass up an opportunity to catch him and no matter what we at least have to ask her to help us. Nell, run down to get her," Callen blocked Nell from leaving.

"I'll go," before walking out at a fast pace. She looked up as he jetted down the stairs and walked over to her. She stood and he stepped right in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" said Alena.

"Listen, you need to come up to Ops but please don't say yes. Just please don't," she raised a single eyebrow.

"Any more cryptic and I swear I could ask Eric to put it through your computers," he looked at her, his face blank.

"Just don't say yes," he said making sure his tone was forceful and she knew it. She followed behind him up the stairs at a much slower pace than when he came down. Walking in all eyes turned to her, including Director Vance. A chair had been put by the middle table and Director Vance offered it to her. She shook her head and continued to stand.

"We wish we didn't have to ask this of you, especially considering everything you have been through but without you it won't work," her face was still showing how confused she was. "One of Agent Callen's aliases from a while back was contacted. He posed as an arm dealer and one of the more significant suppliers to Afghanistan insurgents has contacted him wishing to set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. The only issue is that he contacted Agent Callen after seeing him and you exiting the apartment block where you live. He wishes for you to attend the meeting as well, as a common rule between traders is when a woman is present, unless specifically involved, no weapons are to be drawn. We cannot guarantee your safety but Agents Callen, Hanna and Deeks will be there. As you will not be searched we will need you to slip an earpiece into his ear at one point. If you say no I fully understand but we cannot do it without you," she looked up at Callen who was shaking his head at her staring intensely into her eyes. She looked around at all the others, most tried not to make eye contact with her. She looked at Hetty who was in turn looking at Callen. She turned to Director Vance last. With anticipation of knowing how Callen would react she made her choice. He was surprised by her response, as was everyone else.


	11. Fustration for Callen

"I'll do it," she said, her voice clear and strong. Director Vance smiled and looked at her.

"Thank you. Agent Callen, Henrietta I will let you handle it from here. Thank you again," he walked out and before anyone could stop him Callen ran after him. Sam rushed after his partner.

"Director. Why did we get involved with this case?" Vance turned to face Callen.

"The senator that was killed was trying to get a bill passed that would mean naval intelligence would become a lot more public and we would have to disclose almost everything we have to the public. With his death it may not pass but we need to know who it was managing this, why they were doing it and stop them. I hope you are still clear on the duties expected of you as a NCIS agent. If not I'm sure your team will manage without you," he walked away and Sam had to quickly grab Callen's arm to stop him from following him.

"G, you do not want to do this. She will be safe with us three there and you know it. Don't risk anything. The best thing you can do is prepare her best as possible. G, back off," Callen's arm went slack and he stopped struggling and trying to escape Callen's grasp. He turned to face Sam.

"Thanks partner," he said before walking back into operations. "Hetty, why did you not tell us about the law the senator was trying to get passed?" Hetty turned to face Callen.

"Because, Mr. Callen, it is classified above classified. Sec Nav is trying to keep it quiet so no one else finds out otherwise there could be a huge public rush to support it. I was only informed because of this case and warned not to tell you," he looked at Hetty.

"Fine, Kensi you know the most about going undercover in this kind of role for obvious reasons," Kensi nodded, "Could you teach her a couple of things please and help her choose an appropriate outfit?" she nodded once more. "Sam can you get equipment ready to go out on a stakeout, check out the place?" Sam nodded. "I'll meet you in the car," Sam walked out and Callen grabbed Alena's arm and pulled her out of the ops center. He took her into the training room with no one else within ear shot.

"Callen before you start….." he turned fast to face her.

"Alena why? Why are you constantly putting yourself in danger to help us?" she looked up at him.

"For the exact same reason you do. I don't want others to get hurt because of something I could have helped stop. It may not be my job but what if I still want to help? I just can't bear to see people hurt at all especially if I can stop it. If this man doesn't get caught by you then he might get his hands on real weapons which he can then use on people. I'm not going to let that happen so I'm sorry if I've annoyed you once more," he looked down at the floor and she turned to walk away.

"Wait." He said and she slowly turned back to face him. "I get it, I really do. I do my job because I want to protect others, and I know you want others to be safe because of you if possible. Just please be careful tomorrow. I'll see you tonight but I have to go do surveillance. Stay awake until I get back O.K?" she nodded and smiled and he walked over to hug her. The embrace lasted quite a while and Kensi walked into the doorway. Leaning against the side wall she smiled and Callen looked up at her. He stepped back and she looked behind her, her face turning bright red when she saw Kensi standing there.

"Let's get you ready for tomorrow."


	12. Undercover Preparation

_It is now the next night and they are about to go on the mission._

"Are you sure about this outfit Kensi? I mean I get that I'm meant to be a girl for a price but seriously do I have to wear this?" Kensi nodded.

"Best way for them not to search you. I'm clipping this camera button on above the other buttons. It also has a small microphone. We can remotely turn it off if you are scanned," she handed her a small earpiece barely visible. "This is what we need you to slip into Callen's ear. Sam and Deeks will already be wearing them as they are security. It slides into a pocket in the lining of your dress without being able to been seen," she slipped it into the pocket. "Finally an ear piece for you," she handed her a very visible communications device.

"Kensi, won't they see this?" she nodded.

"We have realized that if we give you this and you pretend to receive calls about other jobs it will convince them of what you are pretending to be," she looked down at the device then up at Kensi.

"So I have to act like I'm popular and many people want me for service?" Kensi nodded.

"Trust me, with that outfit it won't take much. Finally a plain pair of high black heels and done," Alena slid the shoes on and put the com in her ear, tucking the hair behind her ear so she could see the com. With a quick push of a button she turned it on.

"Testing," Alena said, her voice showing how worried she was.

"Loud and clear, same with your button," said Eric into her air. Hetty walked in to see her.

"Ms. Blye is she ready to go?" Kensi nodded. "Don't worry you will be fine with everyone there to watch you and we really appreciate your help," Alena simply nodded as she ran her hands down the dress, removing any creases. "The others are all outside ready to go so I would like to make sure we are there on time," Alena checked for the extra earpiece for Callen.

"All ready," she said and started to walk, luckily the heels were not too high. Callen and the others were in a deep discussion which stopped when they heard her walk over. "For ten am this outfit really is over the top in my opinion," she said as she twirled for then. Deeks looked her up and down and smiled whilst Callen just stood there with a look of shock on his face. It was a low cut dress that showed off her legs with the hemline finishing well above the knees. The heels made her legs look longer and her loose hair was in curls cascading down her back. Eyeliner, mascara, the works had been applied and her lips had been finished with a bright red lipstick that drew attention. Her face had a layer of bronzer over the top and you could see her golden tan in the morning sunlight. "Isn't this what you would wear to a club?" Deeks shook his head.

"Never, a club would be shorter," Sam and Kensi laughed. Callen walked over to her.

"I will be driving us in one car, a convertible to sell the act and Sam and Deeks will follow behind in a black SUV to sell the act that they are my bodyguards. As soon as possible you have to put the earpiece in my ear, the moment after I am searched. We three will have guns on us so if anything happens just get behind us but nothing should happen," she nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm alright just nervous. I've never really acted before so I hope I'm not too bad," Callen nodded and the others left the room to go to their stations.

"I'm driving Deeks no question about it," said Sam on the way out.

"Anyone is better than Kensi," replied Deeks.

"I heard that!" yelled Kensi form the top of the stairs which elicited a laugh from Deeks. Hetty, Eric, Nell and Kensi took their positions in the ops center whilst Deeks and Sam went out to the car. Callen and Alena were left standing alone together in the bright sunlight coming through the large windows.

"I have to talk to Kensi if she thinks this is the perfect outfit for undercover work. You do look good though," she laughed as he stepped closer and kissed her. She pulled back and started to laugh. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Um you may want to wipe your lips you've got a bit of lipstick on them," he chuckled as he wiped them. She smiled. "Come on we have a criminal to catch and these heels will kill me if they stay on for too long," he laughed again and walked out with her following behind. They got in the car and the operation began.


	13. Meet and Greet

The wind blew her hair back into her face so she was continually brushing it off.

"The moment we get there you have to have confidence about you and make sure you convince them you are who you say you are," said Callen over the loud noise of LA traffic. "As long as you stand tall and act like you own everything they will believe you," she nodded. "Do you know what to say when Kensi calls into your ear?" she shook her head.

"I have an idea but no one gave me a script," he laughed.

"We often don't give out scripts but maybe we should fix that," they both laughed but hers was brief and short. He could clearly see how nervous she was so he put one hand on her leg which she grabbed and held tightly.

"Thanks," they were almost at the meeting point so she sat up straighter and checked herself in the mirror before nodding to Callen. He stopped right outside the house with a man dressed in black standing outside. He walked over to the car but before he got there Callen got out and looked like he was going to open the door for Alena but she got there first and was standing out of the car as he walked around. The man in black stared at her as she walked beside Callen towards them. Sam and Deeks walked out of the car and stood behind them. Deeks' eyes drifted down her body to which Sam lightly slapped him. The man led them inside to a room where three other men were. All three looked at her and she picked up on the smirks from them. They moved to search Callen, Sam and Deeks who all had guns in the back of their pants. They were allowed to keep those and Sam and Deeks kept their earpieces but Callen was scanned for bugs. At one point it looked like they were going to take her earpiece and Kensi spoke into her ear.

"Alena, assert your right to keep it," she raised a single eyebrow as if daring them to try. The man who was near her smiled and stepped back raising his hands in defeat which earned him a sarcastic smile from her. "Good job you're a natural actress," a man walked out behind them and she turned fast. He walked over to Callen and shook his hand.

"Roger I presume," said Callen.

"Vince a pleasure," Roger said before turning to face Alena. He simply grinned and looked her up and down. Unsure what to do she just put her hand on her hip and Roger chuckled slightly. "Please come with me," he walked through into a parlor room where there were two facing couches across from one another with a coffee table in between. It was once Callen had sat down and she was perched on the side of the couch on an arm, showing her legs off that Kensi made the call. Everyone turned to her as she answered.

"Hey," she said standing. "No I already told you, I'm with the customer now. I don't care if someone else wants me to see him tonight I have been fully booked for the week. No, he is one of my best customers and this one is new. Tell him I can see him on Wednesday and remind him I will make it worth his while," she hung up with a huff and turned to see everyone looking at her. "What?" the man known as Roger smiled.

"I must get your number after this," she smiled.

"I have free slots next week," he laughed at her and she walked over to Callen but behind the couch out of view she pulled out the earpiece. She leaned in front of Callen, blocking the view of his face from the others. She started to whisper in his ear as she slid the piece in. He smiled as though he liked what she was talking about but in truth she was asking how she was doing. With a simple yes and a nod from him she stepped back slowly. They now had contact with Callen. Everything was going according to plan or at least they thought so.


	14. Underlying Reasons

The discussion was seemly harmless at the current point. Simple questions such as how business was and what the price of good security was. Callen answered them all as though he had been doing this for years, which in a way was true. Kensi was reassuring her through the earpiece coaching her on small movements to make to help her cover. Sam and Deeks paced nervously around the room keeping their eyes on his security.

"What is it you need me to acquire for you?" Callen said after ten minutes of small talk had passed.

"Well it is not so much what you can acquire but rather what you already have Mr. Callen," at this point Sam, Deeks and Callen all drew their guns at the same time and Callen rushed to cover her as did the others.

"Relax Mr. Callen if we wanted to kill any of you, well it would have been years ago," said another man who was standing in the shadows. "We wish to make a deal," he stepped from the darkness. She stumbled back so did the three agents only not as much as her. To all their surprises from Callen to Alena to Hetty watching in Ops Matthew stepped out. Callen's gun turned to him and he very nearly pulled the trigger. "This is much more fun wouldn't you agree?" he said as multiple men holding guns stepped out. "It seems despite your planning we still managed to one up you. I presume it will take minimum amount of time for your backup to arrive," back in Ops, Eric spoke into the earpiece.

"Two minutes to be precise they are almost there with Kensi," Callen was holding Alena back but she was struggling to step forward past them as though it would protect them. Sam and Deeks helped but she seemed to have a surplus amount of strength.

"What is it you want?" said Callen his voice absent of any emotions, displaying his game face.

"Oh Mr. Callen, I am sure you already know. Would it help if I could you G? Would that make it friendlier? How about Sam and Marty although I hear you prefer Deeks," the three looked at each other. Matthew moved to sit down on the couch and was beside Roger who looked at him.

"Why did you choose to do it like this?" said Sam.

"Roger, that is the name you used right?" he nodded. "Roger here owed me a favor and since he was in a prime position to act I took advantage of it. Now that it is done," he turned his gun on him.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Roger said, the only response he received was a sly smile form Matthew.

"This," he pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight into his chest, blood beginning to seep out. Alena was shocked and stumble backwards and it was only thanks to the other three holding her up that she didn't fall to the ground. "Now that that little bit of business has been dealt with onto the main discussion topic. Alena your luck has run out."


	15. A Sacrifice

This time they could not hold her back and she pushed them aside so she could walk through. Matthew laughed.

"Still headstrong although your fashion taste has certainly changed," she stared right at him.

"What so you want with me? Why didn't you kill me when you killed my parents?" she said her voice clear and strong.

"That is a conversation to be had at a different time without the audience present," he said keeping his answer vague.

"Fine, but why come here then?" she asked looking out of the corner of her eye to Callen.

"Because I will not be leaving here without you so if you want your friends to live then you need to come," she stepped forward but Callen pulled her back.

"Wait," she said to Callen. "Will you kill me if I refuse to come?" he shook his head.

"No, but I will kill Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks and lastly Mr. Callen here," he could see the worry in her eyes with that. She stood still though so he sighed. "Start with the blonde man who looks an awful lot like Shaggy form Scooby-Doo," Sam would no doubt had laughed had there not been a red dot in the middle of his forehead.

"Don't," she said and Matthew snickered. "Let them leave unharmed and I will come willingly," Callen raised his head fast. "Leave NCIS alone and I give you my word I will not try to escape, run or fight back," he stood up.

"That will work," he said and nodded. "I'll even let you say goodbye," he stood and went to stand by the shooters. They backed towards the edge of the room but still having the red dots on Callen, Sam and Deeks. She turned to face them.

"Thank you for protecting me but I have to do this. Tell Kensi thank you for everything," Kensi spoke into her ear.

"Don't do this," said Kensi into her ear.

"Deeks take care of her, although I should probably be saying that to Kensi about you," even in the circumstances he managed a small chuckle. She pulled Sam to one side. "Sam, if there is only one thing I ever ask of you it is this. Please stop Callen from doing anything silly that might get him hurt. I really care about him and don't want to see him killed. Please, look after him," Sam nodded.

"I will he is like family to me," she smiled and nodded. He walked back over and Callen came over to her.

"Alena please don't do this, please," his voice broke as though he was about to tear up.

"Callen," she said in a quiet voice and grabbed his hand. "Don't look for me, don't come for me. You won't be able to find me but you may get something out of him," he looked down at the camera. She pulled the earpiece out and put it in his hand. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but he knew that could cause troubles. Instead he remembered back to the first time they had kissed. With a sigh he pulled his hand from hers.

"I make no promises except this; I will not stop looking for you," she stared into his cloudy eyes.

"Tell Hetty I am sorry about the clothes but that Eric should just access my accounts and take the money for them," he smiled.

"I can actually do that if she wants, just so you know," said Eric into his earpiece. Callen laughed.

"Eric says easy peasy," she smiled not seeming to be able to draw a laugh out.

"Good and tell him I actually want him to do it," she said.

"You know he can hear you right?" she nodded. "Be careful, I don't want to see you, see you," he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Callen to you I owe the most thanks," she smiled and turned. Her face instantly changed to a strong solid one.

"Back-up is here," said Sam just loud enough for Callen to here.

"Let them go first and give me your word that they will not be hurt. I'll then come with you no resistance," She turned again to face Callen. "Give me your gun," he looked down at it and handed it over. They walked outside whilst she stood there. Callen lingered at the door staring at her and with a single nod he turned the corner. She dropped the gun to the floor and walked over.

"Scan her," said Matthew. Eric remotely turned the camera off and she was scanned with a negative result after which he turned the bug back on. "Inform my son, make sure he will be there," he walked over to her. "Smart girl," he said and smiled. He then nodded to a man standing near them who along with another man walked over to her. One stood behind her whilst the other plunged a syringe into her neck. She quickly fell unconscious and straight into the other man's arms. They then carried her into a black SUV with no plates.

When Callen got back to the office he was delivered the news. Aside from the camera and microphone button she was officially missing with her location unknown. He went to the firing range and stayed there, no one could move him.


	16. Waking Up

Her mind was groggy as her eyelids slowly opened. They closed and opened multiple times before she could see her surroundings. Her body wouldn't respond as she tried to move her hands. Looking down she could see she was still in the same outfit from the morning. Looking up she could see a doorway with an electronic lock and there was a camera in another corner. Her hands were bound with silver cuffs attached to each arm of the chair. She could just make out someone's shadow behind her. Her chest began to thump as she became more and more anxious and aware of her surroundings. A deep chuckle was let loose behind her. Her mouth was finally able to open.

"Who are you? Where am I? Is that you Matthew?" she raised her head slightly. Another chuckle came from behind her.

"I would hope you might recognize my voice," it was a deep voice that she recognized but couldn't place a finger on. However she managed to guess who it was.

"If I had to guess then the most logical would be that it is Sean," he clapped as she spoke.

"Smart as you always were. I like to think that it was partially thanks to me as I did tutor you," he walked around to face her. He had gotten older and you would refer to him as being handsome. His brown hair was short and had a small fringe over his forehead. His eyes were a warm brown and his muscles showed through his shirt. Clearly he spent more time in the gym than with his books now. He towered over her; his height had clearly increased over the many years. He looked down at her.

"No, it was in no way you," she said her voice defiant, making it clear; she would not go along with his little games.

"Remember the deal you made with my father? You said you would not try to run, escape or fight back so do you intend to break that?" she shook her head.

"No but I will not be a toy for you to amuse yourself with," he stepped closer.

"That is not without your permission right?" she scowled.

"Is it your intent to scare me? If it is you are doing a bang up job of it," she wished nothing more at that moment then to run.

"Oh come on now, aren't we old friends? Or do you agree that we should be something more?" she shook her head when he finished. He stepped even closer. "You know the sedative we gave you will wear off soon and you will be able move. Right now you can probably only move your head and hands," he stepped closer until there was almost no space between their faces. She tried to pull her head back but there was no space for her to. He pushed his lips hard against hers to which she fought back. She moved her head but he kept a hold of her. She continued to struggle until he released his lips from hers. Stepping back he wiped his lips. "That was certainly worth the wait," he said with a smug grin. She stared at him her face covered with a scared expression.


	17. An Unexpected Gift

Callen was lying on the couch downstairs in the Bull Pen after a restless night. Eric and Nell had arrived early to try and track her down but even Callen knew it would be impossible. Eric raced down the steps towards Callen. At this point he got up from the couch.

"Eric, please tell me that you come with good news," he said and Eric shrugged.

"Depends how you look at it. The others are on their way in now," Callen nodded.

"Just show me," he said.

"If you want me to," he said at which point Nell came down the stairs. He pulled up a video.

"This was sent to NCIS about two minutes ago," said Nell. Callen walked up to the screen. It showed a small room with a single bed, desk and couch with a bathroom to the side. In the middle of the room was a single chair and chained to it was Alena. A man was standing behind her but not facing the camera. "We have been watching and he is purposely staying away from the camera," she pulled up the video from Alena's button.

"This may give us a clear image once he gets close enough," said Eric.

"Why would they send this to us?" said Callen.

"The video also came with a message, directed to you," he pulled the message up on the screen.

_A present for you Mr. Callen. Thank you for making it easy for her to agree to come with us._

Callen clenched his hands in fists. "He knows doesn't he?" Nell and Eric looked at each other. "He knows about her and I and our um, relationship doesn't he?" he said.

"We think so," said Nell in a very quiet voice. Callen looked back at the video.

"Can you bring up audio Eric?" said Callen.

"I've been trying but it seems to take a while to start," Callen looked at him.

"Get it up," he said as the man walked around. He came into view on the other camera. Eric froze the screen.

"Running his face through facial recognition now," Nell ran back upstairs with Eric following just behind. Callen looked between the two cameras and the message. He watched the camera which showed her the most as the man moved closer to her. His fists became tighter as he got closer, their faces only a few inches apart. He could see her trying to pull away but clearly she was still drugged and she wasn't moving her legs at all. When he kissed her he almost punched the screen. Seeing her trying to escape but him just holding her there infuriated him. He paced around the room before punching the couch. He pulled out his phone.

"Eric?" he rang Eric who picked up straight away. "Send the live video through to my phone so I can see it wherever I am," he hung up his phone and moments later the video appeared. He held it tight in his hand as he walked into the empty exercise room. As he waited for the others to arrive he threw punch after punch at the bag not stopping until Sam came to get him.


	18. We Got a Hit!

"We got a hit!" said Eric over the top of the staircase. All four agents rushed up as Hetty finished her phone call. She hung up and followed behind. "His name according to facial recognition is Sean Duke. We know the last name is a fake because there is no father under that name. Travels a lot, into many countries. However it does show the countries he has been coming in and out of. We have his last known destination. He flew there yesterday, he arrived two hours after everything happened," Eric finished.

"Where?" said Callen. Eric pulled up the immigration photo.

"Los Angeles. And it shows that he hasn't moved since then," Sam looked at Callen.

"That means she might be somewhere in Los Angeles," he said with suddenly more hope. "Eric can you bring up the videos please?" he pulled up the videos.

"As you can guess the one of the right is the one from her button, the other is the one they sent through," he stopped as one of the computers made a beep sound. "The audio is working," he said and put the audio over the room. "I'm rewinding to the first conversation they had," he said and pressed play. Callen listened and watched as the conversation was talked about.

"No but I will not be a toy for you to amuse yourself with," she said to him.

"That is not without your permission right?" they could see the scowl appear on her face.

"Is it your intent to scare me? If it is you are doing a bang up job of it,"

"Oh come on now, aren't we old friends? Or do you agree that we should be something more?" they could again see her shake her head after he finished. He stepped even closer to her. "You know the sedative we gave you will wear off soon and you will be able move. Right now you can probably only move your head and hands," he stepped closer until there was almost no space between their faces. Callen turned his back to the screen and the others realized why after they saw him force her to kiss him. Even without watching Callen still clenched his fists tight. "That was certainly worth the wait," he said, they could all see the smug look on his face. Back in Ops the doors opened and everyone turned to see who it was.

"It's good to see you guys but I don't think I know you," he pointed to Deeks. "I'm Nate, an operational psychologist," he stepped in. Kensi ran to hug him and the others shook his hands.

"Nate what are you doing back?" said Callen before staring accusingly at him.

"Hetty asked me to come back as I have some knowledge of his activities in the Middle East," Callen raised an eyebrow. "And I can also help figure out what might happen. So I hear there is a video for me to watch?"


	19. Psychologist's Talks

The moment Callen left Ops he knew Nate was going to talk with him.

"Callen, I know you may not want to talk about but it is on Hetty's orders," Callen turned to face him.

"What's your evaluation of the situation?" said Callen and Nate sighed.

"It looks like they want her to willingly co-operate with them and do it because she either wants to or has to, not because she is being forced to. She must be significant not just someone his son likes otherwise there wouldn't have been all this. Odds are that after a while she will end up doing whatever she is told to do no matter how strong she is. What is helping her at the moment is a strong connection to someone else, someone who she sees as someone she could love and who understands her," he turned to face Callen. "You, I could see it when you looked away from the screen. You seem to care more about her than anyone else you have in a long time. Clearly your emotions for her make your judgment off," Callen looked down at his hands then up at him.

"No, it is helping me focus my attention," Nate snickered. "Nate, don't you even think about taking me off the case," he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Callen. Clearly with this girl you have a chance to have a real relationship and I am not messing that up," Callen smiled. "If we don't find her soon there is a high chance we won't find her at all," said Nate. Callen's expression became grim. "His son, Sean, seems a very controlling person and with an upbringing like his he probably used to getting what he wants. If she doesn't go along with him after he tires of trying he will just simply force her to do it. This wouldn't be good because it would affect her in so many ways especially with her upbringing. Callen we need to find her," he looked down at his phone.

"I know Nate," he said as he walked away. He pulled out his phone and turned the volume up. He rewound it to watch the point at which she first woke up. During the conversation he could see some signs of confidence about her but the majority of the time she looked scared. He looked up to find Sam standing across from him.

"G, do you want to talk about it?" he said and Callen gave a half laugh.

"Sam, I already have one psychologist on my back I don't need another, but what I need is a partner ready to help me find her," Sam laughed.

"Good luck finding one of those; you are such a hard man to work with," they both laughed. "Eric said you might want to look at what is happening right now," Callen pulled his phone out and turned the volume up even louder.


	20. Released

"What is it you want with me?" said Alena. Sean caressed her cheek but she flinched away.

"Want with you? I would just answer you. Father has other things to deal with but don't worry he will see you soon enough. Until then it's just me and you," he then looked up at the camera. "Would you like to hear a story my father told me when I arrived?" she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you anyway. There was a girl who I knew growing up and our families were very close. One day her parents were killed by my father and since then she was lodged in my mind. My father swore to her it would be ten years until he would come back for her. After that time was up he knew everything about her. He had watched her daily routines, what she bought, everything about her. He knew where she went for her morning runs and planned something to grab her attention. However he did not plan for her to have emotions for one of the Agents who rescued her and for him to reciprocate them. This made it more interesting and taking her a slight challenge. In the end he appealed to her by threatening the agent's life and it was at this point she gave herself over," she looked up.

"What a great story, really fictitious," she said.

"We know that you and Agent Callen have strong feelings for each other but let me make something clear. You will not see him again unless you want him to die. You are mine and nothing will stop that," he walked back and sat on the couch facing her. "Soon I will release you from the chair, do not worry but I want to make something clear. Mr. Callen is easy to find again and easy to hurt," she looked at him.

"There is no need for you to worry. I already told them not to come after me and I will not fight back unless there is something I refuse to do and you force me. I will be your prisoner but not your slave," she looked down and could finally move her legs. Sean pulled a key from his pocket and held it in front of her.

"I'm glad you understand. I will unlock you, but before I do that," he stepped close to her again and pressed his lips on hers. This time she kicked him trying to get him to step away. He stepped back and smiled. Holding up the key once more she stopped moving. "You know, even the strongest person breaks, especially after a long time," he walked over to her and unlocked one hand before unlocking the other. She jumped out of the chair and walked to the back wall as fast as she could, getting away from him. With a sigh he walked over to the door and turned his back so she could not see the code he was entering in. He opened the door but before exiting turned to look at her.

"It's great to see you again by the way," he closed the door and she collapsed to the ground, burying her head in her hands.


	21. Tracking

"His son is a madman!" said Callen to Deeks, Kensi and Sam as they sat in the Bull Pen.

"G, calm down," said Sam in a quiet tone.

"He's threatening her with me and you expect me to be calm?" Deeks laughed briefly which earned him daggers from Callen. Hetty walked over to them.

"Director Vance has been called back to Washington so I am the one who has to deliver the news. This case is now being passed onto the FBI and CIA as they have the capability to take it on. The agents in charge will be in contact so they can get all the information possible to assist with the case. I expect your full co-operation," Callen stared at Hetty.

"Wait they are taking over the case?" he yelled.

"Mr. Callen I do not appreciate being yelled at," said Hetty her tone firm.

"Hetty, I can't let them take over the case," he walked over to her.

"I am sorry but in twenty-four hours the case is theirs," Callen looked at her.

"We have twenty-four hours though right?" he said. She nodded.

"Find her Mr. Callen before you drive us all insane," she said as she was walking away. The others nodded in agreement.

"Eric could you trace the computer that this was sent to us from?" said Sam but Eric shook his head.

"I tried but it was bounced through so many different signals and countries I lost it. We tried to track the van but it was found nearby burned out. Another three identical vans left and lost the trace of all three. Our best chance is that one of them slips up and says something they shouldn't but until then we don't have much to go on," Callen looked at the screen showing the video.

"What about the son Sean. We know what he looks like so why don't we see if we can track him using cameras?" said Deeks and everyone turned to look at him.

"Deeks, that is a smart idea," he laughed.

"I have my moments, don't sound so surprised," she laughed back.

"Eric, scroll through all the cameras and track him or the car once he appears. Don't lose him if you do find him," Eric nodded and him and Nell ran up the stairs. "Deeks, Kensi can you go through her apartment and this time check everything for clues," he thought back to the conversation he had with her just before she had been taken and pulled out his phone. "Eric, yeah, can you access her finance accounts please?" everyone turned to look at him. He hung the phone up and looked at them. "She said to access her accountants to pay for the clothes. What if she was trying to tell us something?" Sam nodded.

"Kensi, Deeks go check it out Callen and I will stay here with Eric see if we can find anything," they nodded and walked outside. "G, we will find her and this time keep her safe," Callen looked down at his phone and turned the sound up. She was just lying on the bed at the current point staring up at the ceiling. He gently put his phone down on the desk.

"I know Sam, but I still worry."


	22. Located

"Callen get up here!" yelled Eric over the banister. He jumped out of the chair and raced up the stairs with Sam hot on his heels. "We did it," Callen looked like he could almost kiss him.

"Using cameras we managed to track him until he got into a vehicle. Using kaleidoscope we then followed that and found its final destination. The address is in your phone and is not too far from here. We've already got a SWAT team outside ready to go," Callen surprisingly hugged both Nell and Eric and ran out of the room pulling his phone out.

"Eric, Kensi we got an address. How far away from the office are you?" he said into it just as they walked in the front door.

"Not very far," said Deeks.

"Come on, we need to get our gear ready," he said.

_Switch Character Point Of View_

She had done nothing over the night; sleep seemed not to be willing to come to her. The dress was uncomfortable to lie in and so instead she just sat against the wall. In what she guessed was the late morning Sean came in to see her.

"How was your sleep?" he said.

"Non-existent," she replied in an irritated tone.

"That is a shame. I was hoping you would have some energy but I guess I'm out of luck," she stood from the bed.

"What do you want?" she said.

"You've already asked me this and my answer remains the same. So unless you have forgotten I'm not repeating myself. Father sends his regards and can't wait to see you at some point in the future," she turned to face the wall.

"Great I get to see the man who killed my parents again," she turned around. "Do you have a purpose for the visit or not?" he laughed.

"If everything in life had a purpose then the world would not be as it is," she shook her head at him.

"No doubt you stole that from someone," she sat down on the bed once more as a loud knock sounded at the door. He rushed over and typed in the code. Holding the door open another man talked to him.

"Sir, someone has breached the wall," Sean snapped his head up as the other man said that.

"Get me the radio and a gun now!" the guard rushed out before bringing back the items. Handing the over she noticed Sean's hands slightly shake. "Go out there and do whatever it takes to stop them," he pulled out his phone.

"Dad, someone has broken in," he was quiet as he listened to the other voice. "You think it is NCIS? I reckon it is to. Don't worry I will handle it," he hung up his phone and pulled out the radio form his pocket. "Report in," he waited. "I said report in!" someone picked up this time.

"Hand her over or we will have to kill you," she jumped from the bed as she heard the voice.

"Come and get her yourself," he threw the radio across the room and walked over to her."How did they find out?" she shook her head. He grabbed ahold of her shoulders and shook her. "How did they find out?" he yelled louder.

"I don't know!" she yelled back. He released her but could hear footsteps outside the door. He loaded the gun with ammo and pointed it straight at her. She stayed still as the door opened. She smiled as Callen stepped in. His face became severe when he saw the gun pointed at her.


	23. Escape

He walked over to her and held one hand behind her back, pressing the gun against her neck. Before he could move she turned his arm and using her elbow knocked the gun away from her. She used one foot to kick him to the ground and picked up the gun before pointing it at him. It was at this point that Sam along with Deeks and Kensi came in. She turned him around to face him.

"Let me get one thing straight with you right now. If you ever kiss me again I will kill you," she stepped away and handed the gun to Sam as Kensi cuffed Sean. Turning around she looked at Callen. "Callen," she said in a hushed tone and he walked over to her embracing her and holding her tight in his arms. She started shaking and he released her. Kensi and Deeks walked the man out of the room. Sam and Callen escorted her out to the car and took her straight to the boatshed. Callen made sure to keep one eye on her the whole time and never strayed too far. She sat down in a chair opposite Sam and Callen.

"Listen, we just need to check that you are alright. Is there anything we didn't see that happened?" she shook her head.

"I don't think so," Sam nodded.

"Could you explain how you managed to get away from Sean?" she nodded.

"I took precautions after everything happened with my parents. I learnt how to use different forms of martial arts and how to shoot a gun. I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry. My dad made sure from a young age that I had everything I might potentially need as well. I learnt a couple of languages such as French, English and two others," Callen looked up.

"Wait, English wasn't your native tongue?" she shook her head.

"Russian was. Why is that something wrong? I think I moved here from somewhere in Russia but as I said before I have limited knowledge," Sam nodded.

"You and Callen are booked in a hotel nearby but first we thought you might like to get changed," she nodded and Kensi brought in some clothes for her. She took the bag and walked out of the room with Sam and Callen behind them. Callen walked off for a minute and she turned to face Sam.

"Thanks for having his back," she said and shook Sam's hand. Kensi came over and gave her a hug.

"You handled the situation like a true agent would have," she smiled as Kensi left with Deeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow it's getting late," said Sam to Callen. She walked over to a window and was surprised to see how late it had gotten. They must have travelled a far distance in order to get back. Callen nodded and he left as Callen walked over to her.

"The car is just out front," he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the car. She sat in the front seat for the quick drive. The hotel was clearly not an expensive one but it was more than she had been used to over the past days. He opened the door for her once they parked and walked up to the third story. Inside was a lounge connected to a kitchen with two doors leading to bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. "I'll let you get changed," he said smiling.

"Callen, thank you," he raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for saving my life," he shook his head.

"I didn't save your life. They wouldn't have killed you," she shook her head.

"You did save my life and I owe you I really do," she looked down before going into one of the bedrooms before to get changed. The basic white tank top and jeans fit her well and she felt better in them. Callen stood when he saw her come out, he had been sitting on the couch. Stepping further forward she stretched out her arms. "So much better," he smiled and she walked over to stand by him. He put one arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She reached her hands around his neck as he pressed harder against her lips, every kiss more and more desperate. A single tear ran down the side of her cheek as he pulled back.

"I never thought," she choked up. "I never thought I would see you again," he stroked her check with a gentle caress.

"I said I would find you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me," she shook her head.

"Sam, Hetty, Kensi, Eric, Deeks, Nell they are the best thing to ever happen to you," he smiled.

"You need to be added onto that list," they kissed once more.

"I need some sleep," she said yawning. He kissed her on the forehead before she went into one of the bedrooms. Sleep came to her quickly.


	24. Payments Every Month

It had been two weeks since she had witnessed a murder, been shot at, been kidnapped, then saved and somehow along the way managed to perhaps have fallen in love. Callen left her alone at the apartment most of the time as he had to go to work and she understood. The day after she had been saved Kensi came around with clothes and to talk to her. She valued that more than anything. Over the past two days she had been sitting on a worry that itched at her mind. The moment Callen got back, slightly early he could tell.

"What's up?" he said. Since she had been back things had been different. She stood and walked around.

"I don't know what is up with me. I don't know about my family and why they focused on me and my family. And I really actually do want to know," he pulled his phone out.

"Do you remember you said to check you accounts?" she nodded. "Why did you say that?" she looked up again.

"Yeah, um I hoped Eric could find out something for me," he looked at her.

"What?" he said to her.

"Ever since my parents died I got payments into an account the same amount at the beginning of every month," Callen dialed his phone. "Wait," she said and he quickly hung up. "There was one more detail, the amount was extremely large. It sometimes changes but on average it was at least 6 digits," Callen looked really confused at this. He redialed his phone.

"Eric did you ever go through her financial records? No, you didn't? Can you do that now please?" he hung up the phone moments later. "He is doing it now," she nodded and walked over so she stood right in front of Callen.

"Callen, why have you almost been avoiding me?" he looked down. She tilted her chin. "Please tell me," she said. He looked at her.

"We haven't been able to find any trace of Matthew, none what so ever and his son, Sean says he won't say anything unless he sees you," she looked at him.

"How long has he demanded this?" Callen looked away. "How long?" she said once more.

"Since we first interrogated him. I didn't want to say," she interrupted him.

"Because you knew my answer would be that I would," she held out her hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Give me your phone so I can call Sam and ask him to take me to see him," Callen shook his head. "Callen, I can't feel safe with him still out there. I know Matthew will find me sooner or later and this time I know it won't be easy. I need to know the truth and he is the only way I find it. Please," Callen turned back to her.

"But I don't want him to see you. I worry that if he does you might just disappear," a single tear ran from her eye.

"Callen, I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am, why they chased me and why they can get to me so easily. And I need to know. I need to know," he stroked her cheek.

"Fine, I will take you to him. But please don't do anything stupid," he said and she laughed.

"How can I when you have it all?"


	25. Visits

Callen's phone rang the moment they arrived at the safe house. He answered it as Sam came out.

"I'll show her in," he said. Callen nodded. She walked beside Sam, past Kensi and Deeks. Sam opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"I was wondering how long it would take, sooner or later though it would have happened. Even Mr. Callen couldn't stop that," Sean sounded smug. She sat across from him. "So what is it that I can do for you?" he said.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she said and he laughed.

"I presume you have heard of a soul mate? Well unfortunately mine doesn't realize who she is yet," she shook her head. "Eh, you will come around sooner or later. Besides it will only be a short amount of time until dad tracks me down, then we track you down and we go back to square one. As I said sooner or later you'll have no choice," she stood pulling the chair back.

"This time I will not come without a fight. The two days I spent with you were some of the worst next to the day my parents died," he laughed.

"You still don't know do you?" he said still chuckling. She walked over to him. At this point Callen walked in and looked straight at the screen.

"What is she doing?" said Callen not moving his eyes.

"Doing a bang up job of trying to get information out of him, that's what. She seems to hold her ground and show no sign of fear," said Deeks and Callen turned to them.

"Eric went through her bank accounts and found exactly what she was unsure about," Kensi and Deeks both raised an eyebrow. "She was unsure because she was receiving large payments every month since her parents died. The account was one in the Cayman Islands but Eric managed to trace it back to the source. It came from one of the biggest oil companies in Russia," Kensi looked down at her hands. "Wait, it gets more interesting," they stopped talking and looked at the screen as Sean had stood and walked to stand beside her.

"So here is how this works. I'll tell you whatever you want to know unless it compromises dad. All you have to is admit that you like me and kiss me. Not let me kiss you, kiss me and mean it," Callen began to walk to the room, Kensi and Deeks unable to stop him. She looked at him, now facing each other. "Oh well it can't get much worse than what I'm already living with so I'll just deal with the consequences," he quickly leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers with strength. At this point Callen rushed in and shoved Sean away from her. "Prince Charming comes to the rescue," he said after he laughed. Callen punched him in the stomach before Sam stepped forward. He was about to come get him when Alena stepped in first.

"Callen," she said gently placing her hand on his shoulder. At her touch he calmed and relaxed stepping backwards with her. She turned back to face Sean. "Let me make one thing clear since apparently I haven't already. I will never have any emotion other than disgust and hate for you," he stood slowly from being bent over.

"Then good luck stopping the terrorist attack tomorrow without my help. I am sure you could just let a couple of thousand or more die no problem, all because you won't kiss me."


	26. A Reluctant Kiss

Callen dragged her from the room.

"No!" he yelled at her the moment they were free of the room. Kensi and Deeks walked over and Sam appeared from behind.

"G calm down," said Sam. Callen turned to him.

"Callen can I talk to you for a minute?" said Alena so they stepped to the side. "Callen he knows I will kiss him to save lives. Don't you realize that as well? But the kiss will mean nothing and you know that as well," he shook his head.

"Alena I can't, I won't let him," she grabbed his hand.

"Callen listen to me. You seriously confuse the hell out of me. Like the past two weeks you have almost completely ignored me and before that you were all I could think about. I don't know what I'm doing and I get the feeling you don't either but the truth is I have a need to save people and if just kissing him will do that then I will do it. Please can you tell me right now if you don't feel the same way I feel about you?" she finished speaking and he kissed her. It was quick and brief, with his lips just brushing hers.

"I know what kind of guy this is. He will not stop until he gets what he wants. What he wants is you and that is not something he can get," she nodded.

"He will never get me. You have to let me do this though," he lowered his head before briefly thinking.

"Did I tell you what Eric found?" she shook her head. "Do you remember how you told me you got large payments every month?" she nodded once more. "You are receiving them from a company in Russia, one of the largest oil companies in the world. It gets weirder, the owner of the company along with his wife and daughter disappeared right around the time we think you came to America," she stumbled backwards before straightening up. Before Callen or the others could react she walked into the room where Sean was.

"Tell me now," he looked smug.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said slowly emphasizing each word.

"You know why your dad wants me so tell me," he laughed.

"I'm surprised it took so long but I think you may be missing a crucial part of the story. Just kiss me and I will tell you," she knew she had moments before Callen stormed in and punching him once more so she acted fast. Taking a deep breath she stepped over to him.

"What does she think she is doing?" he yelled and started to walk to the room with Sam hot on his feet. She kissed him for only a short period of time, so quick that when Callen came in he had no idea but one quick look at Sean told him everything he needed to know.

"Okay, make a choice. The terrorist attack or your identity. Choose now," she didn't even think for a moment.

"The attack," she said her voice steady.

"Fine but just so you know, your true identity is much more fascinating," and he began to tell them of the attack.


	27. The Director

"You should be proud," said Callen to her. She turned to face him. "You saved so many lives today. I'm proud of you. You were stronger then I was," she looked down at her hands.

"Then why do I feel like this. He knows more about me then me," he walked to her, lifting her chin up. "I can't help it I feel different," he smiled.

"You aren't different; it is just something that is new about you. Trust me; I've been through it myself. If you want to talk I'm here," he stepped away. Moving towards the couch she then sat down beside him.

"I can't help it. I'm the daughter of a wealthy rich Russian billionaire. That really messes up a person.

I don't feel the same even though I am. I just don't know what to say," she leant back, resting her head against the back pillow. "What makes it worse is that my parents never told me. I mourned their deaths never knowing why they died and now that I do it," she didn't finish. Callen took one of her hands and held it tight.

"You know that I understand," he stopped talking as his phone rang. He looked at it to see Ops calling before putting it down on the table.

"You should answer it," he shook his head.

"If it is important then they can ring again," and he was right. The phone rang once more and this time he picked up. "Yes Eric?" he stood up. She sank further into the couch, closing her eyes. "Wait what?" she opened one eye and looked at him. "Okay, I'll bring her in," he hung up.

"What now?" he turned to face her.

"Director Vance just arrived and he wants you to see him. I don't know why but he said to hurry," she stood from the couch.

"I guess I should listen to the Director," they both moved out and to the car. As they drove along the road she stared out the window. "Why does he want to see me?" she said, her voice quiet.

"I don't know," he replied and grabbed one of her hands, holding it tight. "I don't know," he said once more.

"Callen, it is alright," she said, turning her hand in his. They continued to drive until they reached headquarters. Callen opened the door for her as she stepped out.

"Wait," he stopped her from stepping inside the building. "Promise me, you will not do anything rash or stupid without first telling me," she smiled.

"How can I when you have all the stupid?" he smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm ready," he nodded and together they stepped inside.


	28. Farewell

She stepped out of the meeting and immediately Callen ran over.

"What happened?" he said taking ahold of her hands. She pulled her hands out of his and sighed.

"Callen," started Alena and he put his head in his hands.

"What did you do? What did you say you would do?" she started to walk away down the corridor and then down the stairs. "Alena stop," he grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Callen, look I know you won't like what I am about to say, so promise me you will listen to everything first," he looked down at her.

"Alright," he said cautiously.

"I'm leaving. Director Vance has asked me to do something, and I can't tell you what but it is the only way I can continue with my life. Please forgive me," Callen moved down so he was standing beside her on the same step.

"This is about Matthew isn't it? You don't need to go after him I can look," she threw her hands up in the air.

"No you can't! He can get to me and just as easily you," she moved down one step and looked back at him. "Callen, he ruined my life. He killed my parents, stole their company and tried to kill not just you but everyone else as well," she waved her hand down, indicating to the rest of his team. "I can't just sit by and hide out somewhere whilst others die. I can't live like that," tears began to stream down the side of her face.

"I get it," said Callen moving down towards her, placing his hand against her cheek wiping away the tears. "But we can do this together, you don't have to leave," she smiled slightly.

"But I have to. This is my mission, I started it and I have to finish it. And you have a job to do Callen," they stopped talking as the Director walked down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Callen had to hold all his anger inside of him to prevent him from punching Vance.

"Yes," she replied and he nodded.

"I'll leave you to say goodbye," he walked down the steps.

"Callen," she began to slightly tear up once more.

"Please don't go," he looked like he was about to cry, and soon enough a tear ran down the side of his face. The single tear was followed by more.

"I am sorry," she said, stretching her arms around him. "I love you Callen," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, which is why I can't let you go like this," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise you Callen, I will return. Keep yourself safe until then," he nodded.

"Only if you promise to do the same with me," she nodded. Stepping backwards, she moved out of their embrace.

"Goodbye Special Agent G Callen. I won't forget you, I promise," she walked away from him and down the steps. As she walked pass the others they all looked at her as she wiped her eyes. Hetty was standing by the door.

"I wish you the best of luck but know that because of Mr Callen, you will have a safe home here," Alena smiled.

"Thank you Hetty. Take care of him please," she nodded.

"I will do my best," said Hetty. Alena and her shook hands before she walked outside. Director Vance was waiting and they both got in the car. The drive to the airport was silent, the exact same as the flight to Washington. Callen got back to the apartment block where they had been staying to find a small piece of paper on the table. A phone number was on it along with a note saying

_I'm truly sorry_

He sat down on the couch and didn't move for the rest of the day or night.

**Only one more chapter to go after this! I know it has taken me forever to write but thank you to those who have stuck by me. I hope you like the final chapter, which I will put up as soon as possible.**


	29. One Last Attempt

Four months had passed since she had walked out of that doorway and whilst every day she regretted it, she knew the only way she could return to it was to kill Matthew. She had spent the first two months getting a crash course in agent operation, filling her with as much information as possible. By the time she was done she had broken a couple of records for trainees and Director Vance had been told that she should be an agent given her amount of skill. After that she began to investigate her own company, which she should have been running. Stepping into the building she walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm looking for the owner's office," she said and the receptionist looked up at her.

"Do you have an appointment?" Alena shook her head.

"No," said Alena.

"Well I am afraid you need to make one and besides the owner is currently out dealing with business and should be back in half an hour, at which point he has a previous engagement. I am sorry," Alena smiled at her.

"Do you know who started this company?" the woman nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately he met an untimely end and so did his family," the woman continued to look at her.

"What of the daughter?" the woman shrugged.

"I presumed she died with them. If you will excuse me," she said. Alena tossed something over the desk. It was her driver's license, with her real last name. "Is this real?" she said.

"Alena Romanskov at your service. Now my office please," the woman quickly stood and showed her to the office before leaving. She moved towards the desk, looking at the few things on it. There was a pad of paper and pen along with two photos. One was of Matthew's son Sean and the other was the photo he had given her. She sat down in the chair and turned around, facing away from the door. Breathing deeply she calmed herself before reaching into the back of her pants and drawing out her gun. Holding one hand on the base she placed a single finger on the trigger. She sat facing the wall, pulling a small picture from her pocket. Callen smiled back at her from the picture and she smiled. "I'll be back soon," she said quietly.

"I hope you are saying that to my son," she heard a voice say. "I see you finally found out the truth," she put the photo away.

"Do you understand what you have done to me?" she said her voice shaking.

"Oh please, I did you a favor. Imagine if you had grown up with your parents around. You would have been raised to take over the company and not given the choice. I gave you freedom," she could hear his footsteps.

"You took it from me. You talk of freedom yet it was you who kidnapped me," he laughed.

"You came willingly as you will now," she scowled. "Either that or Mr Callen," he never got to finish. She turned and shot a bullet straight through his right leg, then his left. "You gave in. I thought you were stronger, but no. You are just like me," he laughed as she walked over to him.

"You are wrong. I am nothing like you. Because this shot is not for me," she moved her gun until it pointed straight at his forehead.

"For who then?" said Matthew. A single shot rang out. She pulled out a phone and dialed in a number.

"It's done."

**So that is it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story. I have an idea for a sequel which will see them back together, do not worry. If you want me to write it just say so and I am more than happy to!**


End file.
